1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for contact bonding an article to a commodity and particularly to devices for contact bonding auxiliary goods such a spoon to a commodity provided in a rotating unit such as a bucket wheel.
2. Prior Art
In an automatic continuous packaging device wherein auxiliary articles such as a spoon and a straw must be adhered to a package container containing a refreshement, for example, the straw or the spoon are first provided in a long and narrow strip of continuous package A' in advance which is cut out to form each of the packages A by a cutter B as shown in FIG. 2. This package A is transmitted by a transmitting drum C and is adhered to a package container E which is fed from another place by rotational units such as bucket wheel which is provided under the transmitting drum C. In order to completely perform the adhesion of the package A to the package container E, it is preferrable to provide the package contact-bonding device as a composite part of the adhering device. Nevertheless, it is not satisfactory that the contact-bonding device only perform the action of simply pressing down the package A to the package container E. That is because if a pushed plate constituting a part of the contact-bonding device works in a direction perpendicular with regard to the external end of the package container E, the pushed plate scrubs the package A against the package container E as it is pressed against the container E since the adhesion process is made between the package A carried on a rotating transferring drum C and the package container E which is carried by rotation of the bucket wheel. For this reason, when the package is covered with a thin film, for example, the film gets torn by the pushed plate so that there is a disadvantage that the packaged article such as the spoon or the straw come out of the package A.
Although there is a necessity of moving the pushed plate to a large extent so that the motion of the pushed plate provided at the outside of the rotating bucket wheel may be made identical to the peripheral velocity of the bucket wheel, the more excessively the pushed plate must be moved the larger the space needed. As a result a disadvantage results in that all the dimensions of the adhering device become larger.
Furthermore, the transfer drum C also has certain disadvantages. In particular in a conventional transfer drum it is necessary that a plurality of suction pipes provided on the transfer drum be connected to single vacuum source. In order to maintain a constant vacuum pressure however, high airtight conditions must be met. In other words, since a slight air leakage will cause an extreme deterioration in the vacuum pressure there is a necessity of providing a passage or joint which is highly airtight on the rotary mechanism. Furthermore, it is required to completely close other suction pipes except for the suction pipes performing the transferring process since the air leakage from one suction pipe will have a considerable impact on the other suction pipes. For this reason the vacuum mechanism of the prior art which has been forced to include movable parts has a structure which is so complicated that the complexity leads to failures and problems.